Where It Begins
by lejazzhot
Summary: Noah Puckerman decided to switch things up. This is just a short texting conversation between the pair.


Crazy idea came to me.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters nor the tv show. :)

* * *

_06:13 PM_

From: **55098273**

To: **Kurt Hummel**

_**i hav hots 4 u**_

_**

* * *

**_

_06:28 PM_

From: **55098273**

To: **Kurt Hummel**

_**y no rplyn?**_

_**

* * *

**_

_06:29 PM_

From: **Princess Hummel**

To: **Puckzilla**

_**Charming. You must know that I would not be fooled by any kind of jokes you Neanderthals are planning on me.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_06:31 PM_

From: **Stew Pid**

To: **Kurt Hummel**

_**u don likr how i write ! is tht it?**_

_**

* * *

**_

_06:37 PM_

From: **Princess Hummel**

To: **Puckzilla**

_**I would love to give you ten hours of spelling lessons a day with yours truly.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_06:40 PM_

From: **Stew Pid**

To: **Kurt Hummel**

_**Is this better 4 u?**_

_**

* * *

**_

_06:40 PM_

From: **Stew Pid**

To: **Kurt Hummel**

_***for you**_

_**

* * *

**_

_06:42 PM_

From: **Princess Hummel**

To: **Puckzilla**

_**I appreciate your understanding. Now, please, stop texting me stupid texts because no, you don't have any 'hots' for me. And no, I won't go into your deathly crap trap.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_06: 44 PM_

From: **Stew Pid**

To: **Kurt Hummel**

_**I'm Puck**_

_**

* * *

**_

_06:44 PM_

From: **Princess Hummel**

To: **Puckzilla**

_**You finally joined the Karofsky force again, I see. Congrats.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_06:47 PM_

From: **N. Puckerman**

To: **Kurt Hummel**

_**No, I'm still a loser.. I do have hots for you, Princess**_

_**

* * *

**_

_06:48 PM_

From: **Princess Hummel**

To: **Puckzilla**

_**I'm still 100% male. I do believe you're starting to date Mercedes again two days ago.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_06:51 PM_

From: **N. Puckerman**

To: **Kurt Hummel**

_**Cant stand her bitchiness, broke up one hour ago. Your so hot, Hummel. Look at your body curves as you move down the hall damn**_

_**

* * *

**_

_07:12 PM_

From: **Princess Hummel**

To: **Puckzilla**

_**I'm sorry, I just threw up.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_07:14 PM_  
From: **N. Puckerman**

To: **Kurt Hummel**

_**What are you wearing?**_

_**

* * *

**_

_07:15 PM_

From: **Princess Hummel**

To: **Puckzilla**

_**Stop trying to sext me.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_07:18 PM_

From: **N. Puckerman**

To: **Kurt Hummel**

_**Sorry babe can't help it your too hot**_

_**

* * *

**_

_07:19 PM_

From: **Princess Hummel**

To: **Puckzilla**

_**What do you want from me, Puck?**_

_**

* * *

**_

_07:23 PM_

From: **N. Puckerman**

To: **Kurt Hummel**

_**Im bored with all the girls at school. I wanna try sumthin new and challenging**_

_**

* * *

**_

_07:24 PM_

From: **Princess Hummel**

To: **Puckzilla**

_**Go to your cougars. And if you don't mind me asking: why do you think I'm challenging?**_

_**

* * *

**_

_07:28 PM_

From: **N. Puckerman**

To: **Kurt Hummel**

_**Their not as hot as you babe. You're a dude ! Its chalanging**_

_**

* * *

**_

_07:29 PM_

From: **Princess Hummel**

To: **Puckzilla**

_**I don't see your point.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_07:34 PM_

From: **N. Puckerman**

To: **Kurt Hummel**

_**What are you wearing?**_

_**

* * *

**_

_07:34 PM_

From: **Princess Hummel**

To: **Puckzilla**

_**Puck.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_07:36 PM_

From: **N. Puckerman**

To: **Kurt Hummel**

_**Were not in that moaning my name part just yet babe**_

_**

* * *

**_

_07:37 PM_

From: **Princess Hummel**

To: **Puckzilla**

_**I'm not getting in your game. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_07:39 PM_

From: **N. Puckerman**

To: **Kurt Hummel**

_**See this is challenging! What can I do to get into your pants?**_

_**

* * *

**_

_07:44 PM_

From: **Princess Hummel**

To: **Puckzilla**

_**Not going to happen.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_07:48 PM_

From: **N. Puckerman**

To: **Kurt Hummel**

_**Awh, come on, Hummel ! Give me a chance :D**_

_**

* * *

**_

_07:57 PM_

From: **Princess Hummel**

To: **Puckzilla**

_**Take me to a proper date first. I've never even had a boyfriend before…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_08:00 PM_

From: **N. Puckerman**

To: **Kurt Hummel**

_**Got it ;) Its ok, ill make you satisfied by being your first and best bf ever**_

_**

* * *

**_

_08:02 PM_

From: **Princess Hummel**

To: **Puckzilla**

_**Prove it, badass.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_08:04 PM_

From: **N. Puckerman**

To: **Kurt Hummel**

_**Oh, I will. You should buy at least 10 boxes of condoms babe, you will be addicted to me**_

_**

* * *

**_

_08:05 PM_

From: **Princess Hummel**

To: **Puckzilla**

_**Stop making me blush. Goodnight, Noah.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_08:06 PM_

From: **N. Puckerman 3**

To: **Kurt Hummel**

_**Your cute. Good night Hummel**_

_**

* * *

**_That night, Kurt Hummel had a big smile on his face and dreamed of a wonderful fantasy about one Noah Puckerman. He was not the only one who dreamed the fantasy, Noah Puckerman also had the same dream. Although Puck didn't have a smile on his face, he had his hands both covering his pants instead._**  
**_


End file.
